Regálame tu magia
by Queen28
Summary: El señor tenebroso ofrece dejar vivos a los amigos de Harry a cambio de una vida de servicios. Ginevra y Luna son criadas en un mundo totalmente muggle. En el mundo mágico ya no se vive paz, Harry y Draco son los encargados de que eso no suceda.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

_-Muchas gracias por leer! _

Capitulo 1.

En el mundo muggle…

Jueves por la tarde, la lluvia caía a cuenta gotas. Londres era sin duda un lugar obscuro, debido a las nubes que se posaban sobre su alguna vez cielo azul.

…

Nadie sabía que fue lo que ocurrió con el clima, sólo aseguraban que algo muy malo había pasado con el planeta; quizá era verdad que la capa de ozono se terminaba o a lo mejor algún profeta no había errado al decir que el mundo se acabaría algún día.

Muchas muertes acompañaron el hasta ahora tono obscuro del cielo, muertes de las que nunca se llegó a saber el motivo del crimen, y menos aun la causa de fallecimiento.

El Orfanatorio San Ángel, acogía a todos los pequeños que quedaban sin padres durante aquel episodio, parecían años de tinieblas y solo habían sido unos cuantos meses.

Dos pequeñas niñas llegaron ese día, muchas de las monjas lo recuerdan por lo curioso que les parecía ver aquellas cabecitas tan contrastantes: Cabellos finos y delgados, uno color rojo fuego y el otro rubio oro.

…

Parecía imposible que hubieran pasado diez años, nunca nadie adopto a esas pequeñitas, que ahora se habían convertido en todas unas damitas. Siempre iban juntas a todos lados y por más que se le preguntara a la madre superiora, siempre decía lo mismo: Ese par de angelitos nunca dan problemas.

Esa tarde llevarían al grupo a dar un paseo. Siempre que podían, aprovechaban el clima; nunca dejaba de llover, así que ese día era excelente para salir. Unas cuantas gotas no enfermarían a los críos.

-Vamos, por aquí niños. No se salgan de la fila. De dos en dos. Muy bien- decía la monja encargada del paseo.

Diez pares de niños iban formados mirando hacia todos lados. Sabían que en pocas ocasiones tenían la oportunidad de mirar algo que no fueran las cuatro paredes del orfanato.

-Camina Ginevra, la madre nos regañara si nos retrasamos- dijo una niña rubia.

-Espera Luna, no te imaginas lo que vi. Cúbreme un poco debo saber si es real- la niña pelirroja rompió la fila y corrió hasta la entrada de lo que parecía una viaja posada.

Sus ojos no podían creerlo, había un señor que a su ver era un gigante; de su mano tenía a un pequeño niño, ella cálculo que no era por mucho mayor que ella.

El amigo del gigante volteo la mirada en ese momento. La niña pudo ver ese par de ojos verdes, no se le veía del todo feliz; ella hubiera apostado más por asombrado.

-¡Ginevra!- Se giró para ver a su amiga y cuando regresó la mirada el niño y el gigante ya no estaban. _"Juraría que entraron a ese hostal"_ pensaba, mientras grababa en su memoria el nombre de aquella calle.

-Luna, no te imaginas lo que acabo de ver. No vas a creerme.

-La que no te creerá será la madre, sabe que saliste de la fila y está realmente molesta.

-Nunca hacemos nada fuera de las normas, no me castigará por esto ¿O sí?- La cara de la pelirroja era de fastidio.

-No lo sé, vámonos, tenemos que volver al orfanato –Y miró al cielo, unas cuantas gotas caían sobre su rostro-¿Por qué será que siempre llueve?

-Hay Luna, no lo sé- y suspiró- Sólo sé que en este día, he visto dos de las cosas más impresionantes del mundo: Un gigante y un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Creó que no podré dormir por pensar en eso.

-¿En el gigante?

-En los ojos Luna- y rodó los ojos- Quizá no me entiendas, aunque lo harías si los hubieras visto.

El par de niñas caminaron hacia su grupo. La madre más allá de reprenderlas, les expreso su preocupación. Ambas dijeron que no volvería a pasar y siguieron rumbo a su hogar.

…

Tres años después, las cosas seguían iguales en el orfanato y en la ciudad. Ninguna novedad, el sol ya no acostumbraba visitar ese cielo y la lluvia igual que siempre era la dueña de las horas.

-Luna, tienen que ser cuidadosas, por favor.

-Claro madre, no se preocupe, Ginevra y yo tendremos mucho cuidado.

-No las enviaría si la madre Orquídea no estuviera enferma. Recuerden que el padre les dará el medicamento y unos cobertores, no se desvíen y regresen lo más rápido que puedan.

-Madre, nos lo ha repetido unas tres veces- habló la pelirroja.

-Lo sé Ginevra, pero me da pendiente mandarlas tan lejos.

-Son sólo diez cuadras, no se preocupe. Estaremos a salvo, yo estaré a cargo de esta misión.

-No preocupes más a la madre Ginevra. Ya sabe madre, ella y el detective que lleva dentro- Las tres rieron por el comentario.

Las niñas salieron de su hogar directo a la Iglesia del Temple. Caminaban tomadas de la mano bajo la fuerte lluvia. Un par de impermeables y unas botas de plástico eran sus aliados.

-Gracias padre- dijo Luna y guardó una botella trasparente, el líquido que tenía era de visión desagradable, pero para la madre Orquídea era una posible cura.

-Vayan con cuidado hijas- y dio un par de cobertores a Ginevra –no se desvíen.

Las niñas tomaron su camino de regreso. Ginevra alzó la vista y vio un letrero que decía: Charing Cross Road.

-Luna, espera. Ven acompáñame a ver si aun esta ese viejo lugar.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no, no podemos desviarnos. La madre necesita su medicina.

-Lo sé pero no tardaremos, esta de pasada. Sólo iremos por esta calle en lugar de cruzar la calle principal.

-Está lloviendo, debemos irnos, camina ya.

-Ven conmigo o iré yo sola. Tú decide- y paró sus pasos.

-Ginevra- y suspiro-sabes que nunca te dejaría sola- y empezaron a caminar.

Ahí vio el lugar de nuevo, "_La posada, el gigante y ese par de ojos verdes" _y dio un largo suspiro.

-Sigo pensando que todo fue parte de tu imaginación.

-Claro que no, casi no se ve porque es de noche pero eso de ahí- y señalo el lugar- es un tipo hotel o algo por el estilo. Y ahí fue donde entraron el niño y el gigante.

-Por supuesto, vámonos ya

-Espera, ¿no me digas que tampoco ves ese autobús que acaba de detenerse?

-Claro que veo el bus ¿Y? ups golpeó a ese carro.

Un sonido de alarma empezó a sonar.

La pelirroja no lo podía creer, era él, el niño que vio hace unos años atrás. Sólo que se veía más grande.

-Hay que preguntarle su nombre.

-Estás loca, vámonos- _"jamás pensé que diaria esto"_ -O le diré a la madre.

- ¿Qué dices? Nunca lo harías lo sé. ¡Ash! ya se metió.

Ambas chicas vieron como un señor de un aspecto raro, apagaba lo que ellas creían era la alarma de su carro y entraba de nuevo a la posada.

-Está bien Luna, creo que tienes razón; sigamos con nuestro camino- dijo la pelirroja al ver al señor.

Las chicas retomaron su curso y pronto llegaron al orfanato con el medicamento.

Lamentablemente la madre Orquídea no sanó y unos días después la despedían de un viaje sin vuelta.

…

-¡Auxilio! – gritó una mujer.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señora?- dijo una chica pelirroja que pasaba por el lugar.

-Llamé a la policía mi niña, pero ya no hay ley, no aquí.

-¿Le robaron?

-Así es, pero ya no importa. Nunca nadie atrapara a esos maleantes, no pueden, no entienden su poder.

-¿De qué habla?

-De nada mi niña, sigue tu camino. Y hazme un favor, nunca dejes de buscar. –La chica le sonrió un poco confundida.

-Oh, lo dice por los estudios –y señalo unos libros que traía bajo el brazo- no se preocupe encontrare la profesión perfecta para mí.

-Sé que lo harás, tú eres la que lo hará.

-Adiós señora.

-Hasta luego mi niña.

…

-Vamos entra conmigo Luna.

-Por qué siempre tengo que seguirte a todos lados.

-Eres mi amiga ¿No?

-Claro.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-Te seguí cuando dijiste que querías ser maestra, aunque no lo logramos. Te seguí cuando me dijiste que querías ser veterinaria, y no lo logramos. Te seguí cuando dijiste que querías ser detective, lo lograste y yo sólo logré ser perito forense.

-Eso fue porque no lograste disparar un arma.

-No pienso matar a nadie.

-Exacto, por ahora yo tampoco. Así que será mejor que entres conmigo.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¿Quieres dormir en la colchoneta?

-Claro que sí, no soporto un día más en el suelo.

-Entonces sí, es una amenaza.

-Está bien, entremos. Ya quiero morir de risa.

La pelirroja entró primero, seguida de su amiga rubia. Miraban en lugar con asombro. Toda la gente ahí dentro vestía de una manera un poco arcaica para su gusto. Parecían túnicas árabes, pero a diferencia de aquellas, en estas predominaba el tono negro.

Ginevra se acercó a la barra, donde un señor, a la vista amable, atendía.

-Buenas noches señor.

-Ginevra, son las tres de la tarde.- La pelirroja volteo la mirada a las ventanas, juraría que había visto la noche en una de ellas.

-Sí, lo siento. Buenas tardes señor.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Estamos buscando a un niño- el encargado miró a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Un niño dice?

-Bueno, supongo que ya no es tan niño. Entró a su posada hace algún tiempo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ginevra.

-¿El del niño?

-No, lo siento. Ese es mi nombre. Yo no… no sé el nombre de él.

-Hace cuanto entró.

La pelirroja miró a la rubia- Contesta Ginevra, dile al señor hace cuánto entró.

-Mire, la primera vez entró hace como – y empezó a hacer cuentas- unos quince, quizá un poco más un poco menos…

-¿Minutos?

-No.

-¿Días?

-No señor, años- el encargado soltó una tremenda carcajada, Ginevra sólo lo miraba ofendida.- Regresó hace como trece años, entró a su taberna, yo lo vi.

-¿De verdad viene a pedir informes sobre alguien que entró hace tantos años? ¿O es una broma?

-Le parece a usted esto una broma- y mostró su identificación como oficial.

-No tengo idea de que sea eso señorita, pero le pediré de favor: váyanse de aquí. No puedo ayudarla.

-No voy a agradecer su ayuda, y usted no nos corre, nosotras nos vamos. Anda Luna, salgamos de este lugar. –Todas las miradas de los ahí presentes las miraban.

Salieron de la posada, la rubia luchaba por contener la risa.

-¿Te fijaste que gente tan extraña?

-Sí, creo que la falta de sol, les afecta el cerebro.- y continuaba riéndose.- "años" ja ja ja, viste la cara del señor cuando le dijiste eso.

-No le veo la gracia, no me dio informes.

-Ginevra, por Dios, llevas años queriendo entrar a ese lugar. Ya lo hiciste, no pudo haber muerto tu duda con esa risa macabra.

-No Luna, jamás dejaré de pensar en él. Sí por lo menos supiera su nombre, buscaría su dirección en la base de datos; pero ni eso tengo.

-Ya déjalo así. La vida es muy corta como para vivir buscando a un hombre, además quizá es un asesino, o un violador, o peor aun un nerd frustrado que sólo busca sexo ja ja ja.

-Claro que no es todo eso que dijiste, lo vi en sus ojos. Él es diferente.

-Vámonos ya, tenemos que volver al trabajo y aun no comemos nada.

-Venga pues, te llevo.

-Claro que no. Prefiero caminar, acabo de decirte que la vida es muy corta y pretendes que me suba a esa cosa.

-Sólo es una motocicleta Luna, además es una de las pocas cosas que nos ha dado el departamento; aparte de la pistola claro.

-Sí, y el porcentaje de las muertes por andar montado en eso son altísimas, yo prefiero el metro.

-Está bien, nos vemos en la base.

Cada una tomó su rumbo con destino a la misma dirección. Unas cuantas monedas y la tranquilidad de viajar sin manejar se apoderaban de Luna. Un casco y una c-br honda roja, eran el transporte perfecto de la pelirroja; que amaba sentir el aire y las gotas de lluvia en su cabello.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

_-Muchas gracias por leer! _

Capitulo 2.

-Te compré un emparedado, supuse que tendrías hambre después de recorrer media ciudad en esa cosa.

-Gracias Luna, cómo haces para llegar siempre antes que yo.

-Será que no me paseo por toda la ciudad pensando en alguien que no vale la pena.

-Sin comentarios, quiero digerir bien mi emparedado ¿Tiene doble queso?

-Sabes que no podemos darnos esos lujos siempre, pero esta vez: Sí.

-Gracias, por eso te amo Luna.

-Lo sé. Richard quiere verte, me mando unas muestras de un tejido algo extraño. Podía jurar que son de animal, pero el ADN muestra otra cosa.

-¿Asesinato?

-Igual que siempre, sin rastros de violencia. Simplemente se fue al más allá. Parece imposible que en este lugar ya nadie llegue a la vejez.

-No podré descansar hasta atrapar a quien está haciendo esto. Me da escalofríos el pensar en cómo hace para liquidarlos sin si quiera tocarlos. Ni si quiera una huella.

Fue directo a ver a su jefe, aunque sabía que siempre era igual. Lo mismo había ocurrido con sus padres y los de su amiga Luna. Alguien había matado a ambas familias, sin dejar rastro.

Causa de la muerte: desconocida. Posible fallecimiento por paro Cardio Respiratorio. Conocía tan bien esas palabras, últimamente el trabajo de su amiga y de muchos peritos se veía facilitado por este tipo de muertes.

-Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿quién fue esta vez?

-Ernie Macmillan era su nombre. Tenía una pequeña botica, algunos de sus clientes dicen que era excelente curando con hierbas.

-Que desperdicio, poca gente ayuda en estos momentos y a esa poca la matan.

-Creemos que aun sigue por el lugar. Quizá buscaba algo porque dejo un tremendo desorden en la botica.

-¿Huellas?

-Ninguna, sólo un tejido. Luna lo está revisando, de hecho salió para recoger más muestras.

-¿Sola? –Ambos chicos se miraron.-Iré a alcanzarla.

-Tranquila, sabes que se puede cuidar sola.

-Claro, sólo quiero asegurarme de eso.

La lluvia empezaba a caer, tomó su moto y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos. Estaba empapada al llegar. Miró al cielo y observo el movimiento de las nubes casi negras. Sintió frio y apresuró su paso para poder encontrar a su amiga y volver a casa.

-¿Luna? ¿Estás aquí? –Sacó su celular y marco el número de la rubia, nadie atendía. Paso por encima del listón que tenía como leyenda: "peligro no pasar". -¿Luna?-

Insistió en el celular, alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del aparato, pero quizá su amiga estaba tomando alguna muestra y no podía contestarle. Siguió el sonido. Una marca de color blanco resaltaba en el piso, mostrando el lugar en el que el joven boticario había caído muerto. Pero ella aun no encontraba de dónde venía el sonido. Una puerta anunciaba la salida trasera. _"Quizá ahí" _pensó, mientras abría el cerrojo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a un sujeto vestido de negro parado junto a un cuerpo.

Sacó su arma lo más rápido que pudo y apunto al sujeto.

-No te muevas o disparo. Quiero ver tus manos.-Pero el sujeto no se movía- Dije las manos arriba- En el suelo su amiga Luna se encontraba a lo que ella podía decir desmayada. Corto cartucho, dispuesta a disparar, pero en ese momento el sujeto dijo unas extrañas palabras, ella no comprendió lo que dijo. Y desapareció.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Luna? – y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga. Vio como unas tiras rojas aparecían en su piel, al parecer alguien estaba rasgando su piel con un cuchillo pero no había nadie excepto ella. Intentaba parar la sangre, pero eran demasiadas las heridas.

-Dios mío, Luna qué te hicieron. –Tomó su celular – Si, oficial herido, calle Cavell número cien. ¡De prisa!.- Intentaba cubrir todas las heridas para que dejaran de sangrar, pero en ninguno de sus entrenamientos había visto semejantes heridas, y menos todas juntas. -¡Auxilio! – gritó, quizá un par de manos deteniendo la sangre ayudarían. –Auxilio, por favor. –una lágrima se escapó. –Luna resiste. Ya viene la ayuda.- y empezó a hacer un torniquete en uno de sus brazos.

-No lograras detenerla de esa forma- Ella giró la vista enseguida para ver de quién era esa voz.

-Señor, ¿usted es medico? ¿Sabe cómo detener el sangrado?- La lluvia caía por su rostro, empapando su cabello rojo; aun así se veían las lagrimas en ese par de ojos azules.

La miró por unos instantes, sabía que no debía ayudarla. Simplemente no podía.

-¿Qué pasa? No se quede ahí parado, ayúdeme a detenerlo. Por favor… por favor ayúdeme. –Suplicaría si hacía falta, era su amiga, su hermana de vida la que se debatía la vida.

El rubio la escuchaba, un debate interno se apodero de él. No podía ayudarla, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Ella lo necesitaba.

-Ve a buscar unas mantas dentro, te ayudaré a detener el sangrado. Ahora.

-Sí, claro. –Se levantó de prisa para ir a buscar lo que el señor le había pedido, pero antes de entrar se paró, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: Gracias. – y continuo con su prisa.

-_"Vulnera Sanentum" – "Vulnera Sanentum"_ –decía el chico, mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la rubia con su varita.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a curar muggles? ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Cállate Goyle, vámonos de aquí.

Ginevra, regresó con varias vendas y una botella de alcohol. Buscó al joven que la había ayudado pero no lo encontró. Luna seguía tendida en el piso pero ya no sangraba. Una sola herida en su brazo derecho era el daño que tenia, y sin duda, no ponía su vida en peligro. Escucho la sirena de la ambulancia, la ayuda había llegado.

…

-¿Crees en los ángeles Luna?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Creo que vi a uno, hace unas horas que te atacaron; alguien me ayudo a curarte pero después ya no estaba.

-Nadie me atacó Ginevra, ya te dije que me resbale y al caer me hice esa cortada.

-Nunca me creerás, pero yo lo vi. Estaba parado ahí, junto a ti; con un perfecto traje negro, sus ojos eran grises y su pelo era rubio; perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Es casi seguro, era un ángel.

-No creo que los ángeles existan, no en este mundo.

-Quizá alguien nos está enviando ayuda. Alguien que no quiere que perdamos la esperanza.

-Sueñas demasiado, ahora no buscaremos unos ojos verdes; ¿Grises dices? –Ginevra asintió con la cabeza- El gris será nuestra nueva búsqueda.

-Creo que nunca lo volveré a ver. Nunca había estando en esa situación. Y espero no volver a estar.

-Estoy bien, y estamos juntas; eso tiene que contar ¿No?

-Eso, es mucho más de lo que merezco Luna, eres mi familia.

-Y tú la mía, pero admítelo; me amas porque te alimento.

-En eso también tienes razón. –Un abrazo terminó con la plática.

-No quiero que digas una palabra de lo que viste Goyle. ¿Entendiste?

-Si Draco, no hay problema.

-¿Y Harry?

-Sigue con Crabbe, no pudieron encontrar al otro mestizo.

-Sigo pensando que no existe tal amenaza. No sé por qué nos dedicamos a matar a los sangre sucia. Eso podría hacerlo cualquiera, no nosotros.

-Él nos encomendó la tarea.

-Lo sé idiota, yo recibí las indicaciones. Es sólo que creo que este trabajo no es de nuestro nivel.

-Hay que ir a buscarlos.

-¿Quién crees que eres para darme ordenes?

-Perdón Draco, sólo era una sugerencia.

-Hay que ir a buscarlos.

-Sigue Thomas. Rompimos su varita hace cinco años. Tiene una tienda naturista al norte de la ciudad. Vive solo.

-¿Dónde se quedó Draco?

-Ahí vienen.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Disfrutando del paisaje – dijo el rubio en tono molesto -¿A quién más hay que matar?

-Justo Crabbe me estaba indicando de otro mestizo que vive al norte.

-Harry, ¿es necesario que nosotros nos encarguemos de la porquería?

-Sabes que él no perdonaría que las cosas no se hicieran bien, y no desconfío de ellos – y señalo al par de grandulones- pero aun sin varita, hay magos muy astutos.

-Lo sé, hay que seguir. Quiero volver a mi mansión lo antes posible.

-¿Mal día? –Preguntó Harry, el chico de los anteojos.

-Pésimo.

-Acabemos cuanto antes entonces.

Los cuatro chicos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Su destino era dirigido por el señor de las tinieblas y ellos no tenían ninguna opción.

…

-Crabbe, Goyle vayan por atrás, no creo que quiera escapar; pero vale más estar seguros – Indico Harry.

…-Tiene que ayudarme- hablaba un moreno por teléfono.

-Señor, tiene que darnos su dirección para poder ayudarlo.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, no sé por qué la llame –los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes- supongo que me acostumbre a vivir como muggle.

-Señor necesita calmarse, ya rastreamos su domicilio; un detective va para allá.

-No me cuelgue, no quiero morir; usted no sabe lo que es vivir escondido de ellos.

-Señor no sé de quién habla, pero nosotros lo ayudaremos. No le colgaré, estaré con usted todo el tiempo.

-¿Hasta que muera?- Un sonido del silencio se escucho del otro lado de la bocina.

-Sí, señor. El tiempo que sea necesario…

Se escuchaba la gran velocidad a la que iba la motocicleta. Un llamado de su base y la urgencia de salvar una vida, eran el motor para presionar más ese acelerador. Nunca le había preocupado la situación, siempre se apresuraba en ser la primera en llegar para intentar ayudar. Aunque sólo en dos ocasiones habían encontrado a alguien con vida, lamentablemente ninguno podía contar lo ocurrido, sus mentes estaban bloqueadas y nunca decían una palabra.

Tomó la pistola con ambas manos, corto cartucho, iba decidida a atrapar al causante de los asesinatos.

La puerta estaba abierta, mala señal. Siguió caminado, revisando cada esquina del lugar para que no la sorprendieran. Un ruido hizo que se parara en seco, su respiración era entrecortada, nunca antes había estado tan cerca del asesino, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-No te muevas- dijo a un joven vestido de negro que le daba la espalda- Pon las manos donde pueda verlas- El chico hizo lo que ella pedía. Subió sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.- Eso que tienes en la mano, tíralo. –Vio como el chico negaba con la cabeza – No te pregunte, hazlo o disparo –Vio la intención del tipo de girar- ¡No te muevas! Un movimiento y juro que te mato.

-Eres de las mías.

-Yo no mato por placer.

-Deberías intentarlo un día.

-Me das asco, pero jamás podrás volver a hacerlo- y empezó a caminar hacia él.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –Puso la pistola apuntando directo a su cabeza, y saco las esposas; cuando iba a ponerlas escucho la voz de un hombre tras ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces Goyle?

-Ella me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Eres estúpido?

-Sólo quería jugar un rato Crabbe–se levantó y apuntó a la pelirroja con una varita- ahora levanta las manos tu, o mejor aún, corre.

-¿Crees que me asustaras con eso? Estas equivocado –y lanzó un disparo, apunto directo al brazo y dio en el blanco. El chico hizo cara de dolor pero después se sonrió.

-Lamentaras haber hecho eso.

-¿Qué demonios eres?

-Creo que tendrás que morir con la duda.

-No moriré, no hoy – La pelirroja continuaba apuntándolo.

-Ya se tardaron – Dijo el rubio, con una cara de desesperación –Entrare por ellos.

-Aquí te espero, y Draco, no tardes. No quiero entrar por ustedes.

-Claro Harry- dijo largando las palabras, enfadado por recibir una orden.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk._

_Muchas gracias por leer! _

Capitulo 3.

Entró en el lugar y observó la escena. El objetivo estaba en el piso y aun respiraba, pero no veía a Crabbe ni a Goyle. Siguió caminando y escucho una risa en uno de los cuartos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?-Observo como Crabbe sostenía por el cabello a una chica pelirroja. La misma a la que él había ayudado hace unas horas.

-Suéltala, y ve y mata al mestizo. ¡Ahora! Tú, acompáñalo.

-Pero Draco, apenas nos empezábamos a divertir.

-Dije "ahora" – Los dos grandulones salieron del cuarto. La chica estaba desmayada

_-"Ennervate"_ –dijo el rubio. Ella reacciono al instante un poco confundida.

-¿Qué pasó? – y se tocó la cabeza, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí! –Preguntó el rubio, que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido por la chica.

-Ángel – dijo al verlo.

-¿¡Qué!

-Tú eres el ángel que me ayudó a salvar a mi amiga.

-Estas equivocada.

-No, jamás olvidaría tu rostro – E intento tocarlo, pero él se alejo –No te vayas, no te tocare si no quieres.

El brazo del chico empezó a quemarle, sabía que lo llamaba su amo. La miró por unos segundos.

-No te muevas de aquí, hasta que no escuches ruidos. ¿Entiendes? –Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. El rubio salió por la puerta y vio a sus compañeros.

-Volveremos a terminar esto, vámonos, no queremos que se enfade. Harry de seguro ya está allá.

-Vámonos. –dijo Crabbe y los tres desaparecieron en un abundante humo negro.

-Llegan tarde Draco- dijo su amo.

-Lo siento Mi Lord, queríamos terminar el trabajo antes de volver.

-Dime Draco, es muy difícil matar a un sucio mestizo y regresar.

-No Mi Lord.

-Muy bien, volverán y harán lo que ordene. Y Harry – se giró al ver al ojiverde- No me decepciones, vigila que ellos hagan su trabajo.

-Lo haré Mi Lord- dijo el ojiverde muy seguro.

Draco, se sintió aliviado, ahora su amo se iría y no pediría que revisaran los hechizos de las varitas. Arriesgo su propia vida al ayudar a aquella pelirroja con su amiga. Aun no comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Pero no se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

-Les daré nuevos nombres, hay alguien que está planeando terminar conmigo y estoy seguro que es uno de los desterrados.

-Mi Lord, hemos matado a todos los que nos ha indicado, y en ningún caso hemos encontrado algún indicio de que planeara algo.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme Harry?

-No Mi Lord, sólo digo que no hemos encontrado nada.

-Tú no lo sabes Harry, pero las cosas debieron ser muy diferentes. Ahora yo tengo el poder y no pienso perderlo nunca. Mañana volveré, y les daré los nombres.

-Si Mi Lord –Harry lograba ver a todos los mortifagos, su lugar siempre era al lado izquierdo del señor tenebroso. Al lado derecho siempre estaba la tía de su compañero, Bellatrix Leastrange, él tenía precaución con esa bruja, siempre pensó que ella sabía algo de él que él desconocía. El padre de Draco se encontraba a un lado de ella, y detrás de él, su esposa, ella no era mortifago, pero siempre apoyaba a la causa. Crabbe y Goyle al lado de Greyback y por último Pettigrew.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts?

-Los Carrow lo están llevando bien.

-Bien, hay que educar a los que pronto ocuparan sus lugares – dijo viendo a Lucius y a Pettigrew, Bellatrix lanzó una risa desquiciada. -¡Lárguense de aquí! Les daré los nombres mañana.

Todos se retiraron. Harry vivía en la casa de los Malfoy por órdenes de su amo.

-Me iré a recostar.

-Estas muy raro Draco.

-No es nada Harry, es sólo que creo que esto lo podrían hacer los carroñeros o Pettigrew.

-No le gustan que las cosas salgan mal, por eso envía a los mejores –El rubio sonrió altanero.

-Lo sé, mañana vendrá Pansy junto con Astoria; creo que ese par trama algo.

-Dímelo a mí, pensé que moriría ahogado con sus besos la otra noche.

-Pansy es de cuidado.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, sólo para asegurarme que todo esté bien.

-Te tomas el trabajo bastante en serio.

-No me acostumbro a las torturas Draco – El ojiverde tomó su capa y salió a checar la ciudad, siempre daba rondines en el mundo mágico y pasaba por el muggle para vigilar que los desterrados no intentaran nada contra su amo.

La pelirroja ya no escuchó ruidos, tomó su arma y de apoco fue saliendo. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más y corrió hasta el chico que había pedido ayuda.

-Despierta, ¿Estás bien? –dijo tocando su cara.

-¿Quién eres?

-Llamaste por ayuda, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Muggle, pero ¿Qué pasó?

-No te entendí lo que dijiste, pero no importa, aquí lo importante es que estas a salvo.

-Por ahora.

-No te dejaremos solo. Escucha –y oyó un par de sirenas- llegó la ayuda – Ella se levantó pero él la detuvo.

-No te vayas, no me dejes solo.

-Ya llegaron los paramédicos y una patrulla. No estarás solo.

-No comprendo por qué no me mataron. Pero creo que tú, tuviste algo que ver. No te alejes.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien. Pero estaré aquí contigo – y tomó su mano y le sonrió.

…

-Y bien Dean Thomas, qué harás ahora que estas a salvo.

-No lo estoy Ginevra, pero supongo que cambiare mi domicilio.

-¿A qué te dedicas? –Preguntó mientras salían del hospital caminando.

-Yo… pues yo me dedico a… soy una especia de… Homeópata.

-Oh, eres doctor.

-No precisamente, hago mezclas con algunas sustancias naturales.

-Bueno es muy modesto de tu parte no aceptarlo.

-Gracias de nuevo, salvaste mi vida.

-Ojala pudiera escuchar esas palabras en más ocasiones.

-Te puedo invitar a tomar algo.

-Claro, vamos. Conozco una cafetería excelente, es modesta ¿No te importa o sí?

-Claro que no, de hecho esperaba que no te molestara a ti.

-Sube, este paseo será por parte nuestra, sin costo. Ponte el casco.

-Así que ¿Te gusta?

-Yo diría que es muy agradable, pero no me enloquece si es lo que quieres saber.

-Pero sales hace tres semanas con él.

-Sólo salimos Luna, ni si quiera nos hemos besado.

-Bueno, pero es el primer chico con el que sales. Eso es genial –La rubia se recostó en la colchoneta que usaban como cama.

-Saldré con él, pero volveré pronto y no te hagas, te toca el sillón.

-No seas tan dura amiga, el amor esta en tu puerta y no puedes ser un poco condescendiente.

-Está bien, sólo porque tienes razón. Quizá es hora de que deje de pensar en esos hermosos ojos y busqué algo de felicidad.

-Lo ves, tengo razón. El chico te gusta, puedes invitarlo a cenar mañana.

-¿Ah sí? Y según tú, qué le daremos de cenar.

-Pues podemos preparar algo que no sea tan caro.

-Luna, aun falta para el día de paga, mejor lo dejamos así y después te lo presento.

-Muy bien, ve con tu Romeo, Julieta.

-No digas bobadas. Me voy regreso en un rato y asegura la puerta.

-Ya no está en esa dirección.

-No me digas que desapareció.

-Claro que no Harry, pero ya no vive ahí. Lo buscaremos y lo encontraremos no te preocupes.

-Claro que lo harán Draco, no pienso recibir un castigo por su culpa.

-En tus salidas nocturnas puedes ayudarnos a buscarlo ¿No?

-No pienso hacer su trabajo Draco.

-Está bien, nosotros lo encontraremos.

-Es hermosa la vista desde aquí- Dijo la pelirroja, que junto al moreno miraban la ciudad desde uno de los edificios más altos.

-Pero te estás mojando.

-No te preocupes Dean, creó que he llegado a querer la lluvia. Aunque a veces me gustaría ver el sol. Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, en por qué llueve todo el tiempo.

-Sí. Creo que sí, pero dudo mucho que lo creyeras.

-Pruébame.

-Bien, pues creo que alguien muy malo se ha apoderado del mundo. Y es él, el que ocasiona que los días estén tristes, creo que no le gustan los días soleados.

-Buena teoría, pero yo creo que acabamos con el planeta.

-Tal vez Ginevra, tal vez –Tomó su sacó y lo colocó alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja- No quiero que se enferme la única persona que confía, en que este mundo tiene salvación -La pelirroja sonrió, le agradaba la forma en que ese chico la trataba. Siempre era muy atento.

Aprovechando que sus brazos la rodeaban, la abrazó un poco más. Poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Sintió un leve temblor de la chica, no supo si era por el frío o era nervios; pero a él le pareció encantador.

Unió sus labios a los de ella, en esos momentos de terror, tenerla a ella le daba esperanzas. Fue un beso tierno, intentó ser lo más delicado posible para que ella no se sintiera obligada. Nunca se imagino que después ella le confesaría que ese había sido su primer beso.

Alguien los observaba desde lejos, demasiada había sido la suerte del moreno hasta ese momento. En el edificio que estaba frente a ellos, bajo la lluvia, estaba Harry Potter; fiel seguidor del señor de las tinieblas y con la encomienda de asesinarlo.

No podía ver con quien estaba el moreno. Los siguió hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos, la zona era muy modesta por lo que pudo observar. Esperaría hasta que estuviera solo, no quería matar a nadie más; no esa noche.

-Dean, no quiero alarmarte, pero alguien nos ha estado siguiendo.

-¿Qué dices?

-No sé quién es, pero traigo mi arma. Necesito que te escondas.

-No Ginevra, sabíamos que esto pasaría, ellos me encontrarían.

-Nada te pasara, no mientras yo esté contigo –La pelirroja tomó su rostro- Te lo prometo Dean – Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sacó su arma lentamente y la puso entre los dos. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, queriendo transmitirle seguridad y confianza. El simplemente veía la gran valentía que había en esa mujer, si hubiera ido a su colegio, juraría que el sombrero la hubiera puesto en Gryffindor.

-Gracias Ginevra, pero creo que es hora de enfrentar mi destino.

-Tu destino es a mi lado, lo sé.

-Eres muy valiente, nunca dejes de serlo.

-No te despidas Dean, no ahora.

-Ustedes creen que sus muertos los cuidan, si tienen razón en eso, yo seré el que te cuide pequeña – y besó su frente.

El moreno la alejo, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Aquí estoy- Y extendió las brazos- Sólo déjala ir, ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo.

"_¿Qué demonios hace?"_ pensó Harry, mientras se acercaba por un callejón obscuro.

-No grites Thomas, sé que aquí estas. Dile que se largue.

-Ginevra, vete. Ahora.

-No lo entiendes Dean, no te dejaré solo – y sacó su arma, sólo lograba ver una silueta que se acercaba a ellos.

-Dile a tu novia que se largue ¡Ahora!

-Ginevra, por favor, si me quieres un poco vete – La tomó de los hombros -No puedes contra esto, contra ellos no.

-No es por nosotros Dean, es por ellos. Siempre matan a la gente, ahora tienen que pagar –Dean asintió, se reprochaba el haber salido con ella, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y ella no iba a ser capaz de dejarlo solo.

-Perfecto, si así lo quieren- Harry levantó la mano con su varita, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con su arma –Mueran como lo que son –Se acercó un poco más, ella pudo ver su rostro. Era el rostro del chico que iba con el gigante.

-Eres tu- Dijo, sin dejar de apuntarlo. El chico la miró extrañado, no la recordaba – Tu eres el que entró a ese hostal en la calle: Charing Cross Road.

El seguía viéndola intentando reconocer su cara, pero no lo lograba. _"Una distracción"_ pensó, y tomó con más fuerza su varita.

_-"Crucio" _–Gritó Harry, y el moreno empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo? –La pelirroja se hinco junto al moreno, pero no dejaba de apuntar a Harry –¡Pensé que eras diferente, tus ojos decían lo contrario! – y miró aquellos ojos verdes que le habían secuestrado sus pensamientos hace tantos años. Harry la miraba, veía sus ojos azules; su mirada era de decepción. No la conocía, de eso estaba seguro, pero se sentía mal por su mirada de reproche. Dejó de lanzar la maldición, sabía que el chico no podía huir.

-De dónde me conoces muggle.

-Te vi entrando a esa taberna, o lo que sea, con un gigante- _"Hagrid" _pensó, su recuerdo le causo dolor. Sabía que había sido enviado a Azkaban, la prisión de su mundo –Pero tus ojos eran diferentes- y se levantó, intentó acercarse, pero él la detuvo.

-No te muevas. Te mataré si lo haces.

-Te volví a ver unos años después, llegaste en un autobús algo extraño.

-¿Acaso me espiabas?

-Todas fueron coincidencia, lo juro. Por eso pensé que eras especial. Te fui a buscar, pero no tenía tu nombre y nadie me dio razón de ti.

-Bien, ya me encontraste. ¿Qué querías de mí?

-Nada, creo que nunca encontraré al chico que vi entrar a aquel lugar. Tienes sus ojos, pero no su mirada. ¿Vas a matarnos verdad?

-Su muerte ya estaba destinada y él lo sabe _"Sectumsempra"_ –dijo el chico apuntando al moreno. Notó como la pelirroja corrió y se interpuso entre el hechizo y su objetivo. Abrió los ojos asombrado, jamás había visto que alguien hiciera algo tan estúpido. Él sabía que ella no entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero vio al moreno retorcerse de dolor hace unos segundos; cómo podía poner su cuerpo como escudo.

La chica cayó al suelo, sintiendo el dolor de los cortes en su cuerpo. Harry sintió ganas de correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo; no podía hacerlo. Sólo porque la chica logró conmoverlo con sus palabras no iba a ayudarla ¿o sí?

Presionó en su brazo la marca, necesitaba que Draco le ayudara a terminar con Thomas. La tenía que ayudar, tan solo era una muggle, nunca fue parte de su vida ser piadoso; pero ella le había recordado a Hagrid, su amigo, y eso era suficiente.

Sabía el contra hechizo de memoria, muchas veces lo había utilizado en los tiempo de guerra. Pero sabía que si lo utilizaba y su amo se enteraba, lo mataría; no podía correr ese riesgo.

Tomó a la chica y desapareció con ella.


End file.
